


And Days I Wait

by OnyxWyvern



Series: 16: Building a New World in Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWyvern/pseuds/OnyxWyvern





	And Days I Wait

They told me she was dead.

That they found pieces of her Ghost and the wicked bullet of Thorn. They told me she would never be back again. I wake up at night and stare at the City, wondering if she really is truly gone. They said they buried, that I can find her grave, but is she really there? 

Yesterday I went there and replaced the flowers. There’s a small box for her Ghost, and that I know is not empty. But I wish to find my love. 

“When I go out there, to the stars, I want to bring you with me. Away from all this City nonsense.”

Now I wake in the mornings next to a cold and empty bed, feeling small and weak without her. I hardly sleep anymore, not sure why I try. 

Tomorrow I plan to dig up her resting place. I want to disprove their lies. I want to find her. Cherry please come back to me, lest I follow to my own grave. 

 

 


End file.
